Jett
Jett is the het ship between Matt Taylor and Jessica Riley from the Until Dawn fandom. Canon Matt and Jessica have a determinant mutual friendship with one another. They can start off rocky as Matt's new girlfriend, Emily, has an obvious conflict with Jessica regarding Mike leaving Emily for her. However, Matt and Jessica seem to be very good friends, as Jessica is one of the two highest base relationships Matt has - even equaling his relationship with Emily. Likewise, Matt is Jessica's second highest base relationship, being only slightly lower than that which she has with Mike. During Jessica's possible quarrel with Emily, Matt can either side with her or Emily. However, Jessica will still be disrespectful to Matt regardless of choice. Although, if both of them survive until Chapter 10, they will be relieved to see each other alive. UNTIL DAWN Prologue Although there is no direct interaction with each other, Matt partakes in Jessica's prank on Hannah. Chapter 2 If Matt ends up quarreling with Mike, this scene will not happen and Jessica's relationship with Matt will stay with the same status. Although if he doesn't see Emily and Mike hug, or dismisses it, Jessica's quarrel with Emily will happen. The fight starts with Emily complaining about Jessica's sexual tension with Mike. Jessica then says to stay out of her business but ends up continuing fighting with her. Matt then tries to either Provoke or Defuse the situation. Regardless, Jessica will always act disrespectful towards Matt, but their relationship will only worsen if Matt provokes her. If Matt chooses to defuse, their relationship will increase. Jessica and Mike will then be sent out to the cabin, while Matt and Emily look for Emily's bag, separating them from the remainder of the game until Chapter 10. Chapter 10 If they both manage to stay alive until the final chapter, they will reunite in the mines. If they both did not survive until this chapter, then this segment wouldn't happen. If one of them only survived, then they will travel alone. The segment opens with Matt jumping down a ledge and grabbing a lantern, he hears a faint breath, and will see Jessica with a shovel, trying to hit him. Regardless if you manage to fail or succeed to hit the QTE, Matt will not die. If Jessica was able to hit him, though, Jessica will show concern over him and also ask about his well-being. They will have a little conversation, and seeing as Jessica isn't in good condition, Matt will be keen to make sure she gets out of the mines alive. Whilst traversing down the mines together, Matt and/or Jessica can find an elevator cave-in. If Jessica died and Matt is still alive, he will wonder who/what caused the cave-in. If both of them are alive, Jessica will explain to him that she caused the cave-in. Matt can also explain to her how he ended up down in the mines. As they explore the mines looking for a way out, they will hear a Wendigo behind them. They must either hide or run. If Matt chooses the option to run ahead or is unable to choose when the choice presented in the first time of choosing, Jessica will be chased down and killed. Matt will show grief and shock over Jessica's unfortunate demise. If they choose to hide they must remain still until the Wendigo moves on, or meet their deaths. As the Wendigo is leaving Jessica will begin to lose her balance. You must hit the QTE to have Matt catch her to avoid realerting the Wendigo of the pair's presence, as detection here will result in both of their deaths. If they survive this they will continue through the mines until the Wendigo catches up with them again. Matt can run ahead to an unlocked door by himself, leading to Jessica being chased down and killed, or he can choose to break through a boarded exit and hide with Jessica on the edge of a cliff. Moving while the Wendigo inspects the cliff side will result in both of their deaths. If they remain still the Wendigo will eventually leave, and they will sigh in relief as they look out over the valley, towards the lodge. They have survived until dawn. It is unknown when or how Matt and Jessica are found and rescued. Fanon Due to Matt's tumultuous relationship with his girlfriend, Emily (see Ematt), many fans have noticed that him and Jessica have more chemistry with each other, depending if the player plays them friendly with one another. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Matt/Jessica tag on FanFiction.Net Navigation